1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information signal processing apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving an information signal.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a plurality of digital information equipment are connected and digital data is serially transmitted, a system according to a wire transmission based on, for example, the SMPTE 125M standard or IEEE 1394 standard is proposed.
In the SMPTE 125M, however, when a plurality of equipment are connected, it is necessary to provide a distributor for one equipment. Since a bidirectional communication is not performed, an individual transmission and reception line needs to be provided for each equipment. Although a connection of (1:1) of the equipment can be easily realized, a hardware increases, its treatment is inconvenient, and costs rise.
In the IEEE 1394, each equipment cannot be connected to a position 4.5 m. or more away from another equipment. When a communication at a remote distance is executed, it is necessary to connect a number of equipment each having a repeater function. According to the connection by wire as mentioned above, a wiring process of a large quantity of wire material is needed and a degree of freedom in a system construction is restricted.
Under such circumstances as mentioned above, it is an object of the invention to provide information signal processing apparatus and method which can easily connect a plurality of information equipment installed at remote distances by selectively transmitting an information signal by wire or in a radio manner.
To accomplish the above object, according to one preferred embodiment, there is provided an information signal processing apparatus (method) comprising: converting means (step) for converting an information signal which is inputted into a transmission signal in a predetermined form; wire transmitting means (step) for transmitting the transmission signal converted by the converting means (step) to a transmission line; radio transmitting means (step) for transmitting the transmission signal converted by the converting means (step) in a radio manner; and selecting means (step) for selecting either the wire transmission or the radio transmission.
According to another preferred embodiment, there is provided an information signal processing apparatus (method) comprising: wire receiving means (step) for receiving an information signal in a predetermined form through a transmission line; radio receiving means (step) for receiving the information signal transmitted in a radio manner by modulating the information signal in the predetermined form; selecting means (step) for selecting either the wire reception or the radio reception; and reproducing means (step) for reproducing the information signal of the predetermined form selected by the selecting means (step).
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.